


Tainted

by Stargazer_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Bellamione - Freeform, Bellamione Cult's September Event 2020, Blackcest (Harry Potter), Blood, Blood Magic, Brit Sandwich, Cissamione, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Hermione Granger Scores a Black Sister Brace, Hermione Granger Scores a Black Sister Hat Trick, Hermione Granger came to play, Incest, Knifeplay, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Never forget the romance tag, One shot?, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom, Punishment, Restraints, Revenge Sex, Riding, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Suspension, Threesome - F/F/F, magic dildo, ropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01
Summary: Bellatrix has been gone for years with Hermione Granger and Narcissa is not happy to see her again (or so she says). But Bellatrix has a surprise for her and she's not asking nicely.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 17
Kudos: 205
Collections: Bellamione





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beforeyouspeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/gifts), [slytherinenigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinenigma/gifts).



> Please feel free to blame Beforeyouspeak and Slytherinenigma for this one as it's my gift to them. Not my normal style but surprisingly fun. Might write another bit to it, might not.

Narcissa cried out as the mirror cracked against her head but the pain only lasted a second before her entire focus was drawn to the knife in Bellatrix's hand.  
  
"Bella, what-"

"You said you missed the old Bellatrix, Cissy. You think my time with Hermione has made me weak?"

"The mudblood has tainted you-"

"She's made me more powerful than I ever was." The knife hovered over her breast, glinting in the candlelight as it moved down, Bellatrix's thumb pressing on the first button of Narcissa's green velvet robe. She brought the knife down and the button popped easily, coming away between the knife and Bellatrix's thumb. "Stronger."

The knife and thumb continued down as Narcissa remained frozen, transfixed, watching as Bellatrix took each button off slowly, tantalisingly; her dark eyes never leaving Narcissa's face. 

"Then why are you here with me and not her?" Narcissa asked, trembling as Bellatrix reached her waist. "Why come back?"

"Because I thought it was about time you got a taste of that power too, Cissy. After all, it would be terribly unfair of me to leave behind my beloved, youngest sister, wouldn't it?"

Narcissa gripped the vanity table as another button fell foul to Bellatrix’s knife. 

“You think I want you to touch me when I know that she’s had you?”

Bellatrix growled and pressed the knife against Narcissa’s throat, hard enough that a drop of blood marred the blade. 

“You never stopped wanting me to touch you.” Bellatrix’s hand found its way under Narcissa’s robes and trailed up her thigh, pressing against her and finding her slick. “How can you lie when your body betrays you?”

Narcissa bit her lip so hard that it hurt.

“Fuck you.”

“All in good time.” Bellatrix’s fingers teased her and Narcissa’s head connected with the mirror again. The distinct tinkling of broken glass falling reached both their ears. “Seven years bad luck; has to be worth a fuck?”

“Is this what you do to her?” Narcissa hissed. “Hold her like this until she succumbs?”

“I prefer to hold her until she comes, but you have a point.” The knife lifted from Narcissa’s throat and was replaced by Bellatrix’s tongue, licking up the sliver of blood to Narcissa’s jaw, which she grazed with her teeth before pulling away. Narcissa watched as she licked the edge of the knife carefully, cleaning it too. “You have no idea what having her is like Cissy. What a rush it is.”

Bellatrix’s fingers curled and stroked, keeping Narcissa’s body tense. 

“I don’t wish to.”

“You’ll change your mind.” Bellatrix leaned in and whispered against her sister’s ear. “When she makes you come and you break into a thousand pieces. That’s when it seeps in, you know? The power? It slides into your veins and over your muscles until it is the only thing keeping you together. Think of it Cissy. Think of what you could do with that power.”

“I…” For the first time, Narcissa hesitated. “Bella…”

“Yes?” Bellatrix’s teeth bit into the tendon of her neck and Narcissa inhaled, sharply. “What is it?”

“You’re different.”

“Yes.”

“And it’s because of her?”

“Oh it’s all because of her.” Bellatrix bit harder, then used her tongue to soothe the bruised skin. “Are you going to let me show you?”

“No?”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“I… fine. Go ahead.”

“Ah ah, Cissy. It’s not been so long that you don’t remember how this works.”

“You think I’m going to beg you?”

“I know you are.”

Narcissa glared into Bellatrix’s eyes but she knew that she was lost. Any resistance would only delay the release that she’d been craving for months; years. Nights and days without Bellatrix inside her were empty; no matter what she did she could not be fulfilled the way that she was with the dark witch. 

“Please,” she murmured. 

“What was that, Cissy?” Bellatrix smirked, leaning in and stroking her fingers once; encouraging her sister. “I didn’t quite catch it.”

“Please, Bella. Fuck me.”

Victorious, Bellatrix’s fingers entered Narcissa roughly and the blonde cried out. Bellatrix had never been gentle and Narcissa could feel her palm grinding into her clit, making her bite her lip until it bled. 

“I’ve missed you,” Bellatrix groaned, her fingers buried deep and twisting as Narcissa’s hips pushed into her hand. “Don’t you ever fucking deny me again.”

“I won’t,” Narcissa panted, the wood splintering under her nails as she gripped hard, trying to find some tether as she was fucked into oblivion. “Oh god, Bella, I’m going to-”

The rest of her sentence was lost in a garbled scream as she came hard, her arms and legs trembling as she tried to hold herself up. Bellatrix smirked and let her ride out the orgasm with uncoordinated twitching, pressed against the hand that held her, until the twitching had subsided. She pulled her hand away and grabbed Narcissa by her robes, pulling her upright. One of the few remaining buttons flew off and skittered across the floor as Bellatrix dragged her over to the bed and pushed her down onto it. She grasped the edges of the robes and yanked them apart; the last remaining buttons ripping from the fabric and leaving Narcissa laid bare. She leaned up, freeing her arms from the sleeves and reached to pull Bellatrix to her, desperate to have her again and again. 

Bellatrix claimed her in a kiss and then pulled her sharply around, spreading her face down over the bed. 

“Ass in the air Cissy. I’m still not pleased with your behaviour.” 

Narcissa moaned and raised her ass, waiting for the sharp and exhilarating pain that she knew was coming. Bellatrix’s hand smoothed over her ass, squeezing it, re-familiarising herself with it. Her hand lifted and then came up with a sharp crack, making Narcissa cry out. 

“Fuck!”

“You’ll hold still and take it,” Bellatrix demanded. “This is what happens when you act so rudely.”

Another smack fell and Narcissa cried out again, her fingers tangling in the duvet as she rested her head against it, panting. Four more smacks fell and Narcissa whimpered. It had been a long time since she’d displeased Bellatrix, a long time since she’d needed a punishment. 

“Are you going to behave?”

“Yes, sister.”

Bellatrix gave her one more smack on each cheek for good measure and then rubbed her red skin soothingly, kissing where imprints had been left. She hadn’t gone easy on her. 

“Good girl. Now turn back over.”

Narcissa turned, her ass burning where the duvet brushed against her skin, making her wince. She’d always had a sensitive ass and Bellatrix never held back, although she had learned to not smack her quite so often as she had when she had first introduced her to punishment. 

Bellatrix’s wand slipped from her sleeve and the ropes from the bed curtains curled around Narcissa’s wrists, pulling her sharply up the bed and holding her. She moaned, watching helplessly as Bellatrix grasped her ankles and pushed her legs apart, holding them there and leaving her on display. Her mouth opened to beg again but Bellatrix used the soft belt from Narcissa’s robes to gag her. 

“Stay there,” she ordered. Narcissa whimpered as she watched Bellatrix walking away, leaving her exposed to the cool air in the room. 

Bellatrix opened the door and a hooded figure appeared in the doorway. Narcissa watched, stricken, as Bellatrix pulled the figure into her arms and kissed her. The hood fell back, revealing the brunette hair of Hermione Granger. When the kiss ended and both women turned to look at Narcissa, she pulled her legs closed, trying to cover herself as Hermione’s eyes trailed over her. 

“Bella, she’s such a pretty gift,” Hermione cooed and pushed the cloak from her shoulders letting it fall to a heap on the floor. She linked her arm through Bellatrix’s and both women approached the bed, their eyes locked on Narcissa, who was still squirming. 

“She wasn’t happy to begin with, pet,” Bellatrix smirked as she looked down at her sister. “But she can sense the power you gave me and if there’s one thing that Black’s can’t resist, it’s power. Isn’t that right, Cissy?”

Narcissa whimpered against the material in her mouth and tried to pull her legs up. She hated the look Hermione was giving her; she hated more that it was making her wetter. Bellatrix grasped her ankles, spreading her again. 

“We can tie your legs up too you know,” Hermione teased her. Narcissa felt a fresh wave of arousal course through her. “Oh look at that Bella, I think she likes to be restrained.”

“She always did,” Bellatrix smirked, wrapping her arms around Hermione’s waist from behind and nibbling at her ear. “Why don’t you show her a little of what you can do, pet?”

Hermione’s head cocked to the side; she enjoyed the feel of Bellatrix’s teeth grazing her skin, pulling at her sensitive lobes. The older woman’s fingers pulled at her dress and Hermione let herself be derobed; leaving her as bare as Narcissa. Bellatrix’s fingers trailed over her skin as Narcissa watched enviously. 

“You already had her come, didn’t you?” Hermione said, studying the woman in front of her. 

“Yes.”

“Couldn’t wait for me?”

“I would have pet,” Bellatrix purred as she ran her nails down Hermione’s sides, “but she just looked so pretty begging.”

Hermione smirked. One of Bellatrix’s hands dipped between her legs, her fingers playing with the little patch of curls as the other arm wrapped around her, pulling her close. 

“Now now, Bella, we’re leaving my present all alone on that bed. She’s going to think I don’t want her.”

Bellatrix chuckled and rubbed her fingers gently against Hermione’s entrance.

“She’s still on my fingers; want a taste?”

“Mmm, no. I think I’ll take it from the source.” Hermione pulled away from Bellatrix, taking her hand and using it to pull her with her. She pulled at the strings that held Bellatrix’s corset together, slowly releasing her from it and letting it fall to the floor. Next came the dress; Hermione pressed a kiss to the bare shoulder as it was revealed. When the dress pooled at Bellatrix’s feet, she was left naked aside from her boots. Hermione lowered herself to her knees and slowly pulled them off, pressing a kiss to Bellatrix’s core before she stood back up. Bellatrix climbed onto the bed lying down next to her sister and pressing a kiss to her cool skin. 

“Are you ready, dear sister?”

Narcissa’s body twitched as she watched Hermione crawl up her body, straddling her hips. The blonde could feel the wetness of the young witch against her stomach and she moaned a little. Hermione reached forward and pulled the soft material from Narcissa’s mouth, draping it around her own so it hung over her breasts. 

“Narcissa, how does it feel to want a ‘filthy mudblood’? That’s what you called me, isn’t it?”

“I don’t want you,” Narcissa spat, glaring up at her. “I want Bella, but you took her away.”

“I didn’t take her away. She wanted to come to me. She wanted me. Wanted my power. Just like you.”

“Fuck you.”

“I can see why Bella gagged you.” Hermione played with the belt, as though considering gagging her again. “But she forgets that I like to be able to hear you.”

“I was hoping she’d be a little more polite,” Bellatrix admonished her sister, tweaking one of her nipples hard and making Narcissa’s hips buck into Hermione, who chuckled. 

“Why? You weren’t. The things you said to me that first time…” Bellatrix sat up and kissed Hermione hard who ground down into Narcissa with a pleased purr. 

“You loved it.”

“Yes. I loved every word.” Hermione looked back at Narcissa, who was biting her lip. She leaned forward, her hand splayed against Narcissa’s chest and moving upwards to grasp her neck. “You’re sure you want to share me with your sister, Bella?”

“Yes,” Bellatrix whispered, lying back down and looking at her sister again. “More than anything.”

Hermione smirked and leaned down. Narcissa watched in fearful awe as the innocent eyes above her changed. Hermione’s eyes became black, like ink spreading across parchment, until there was nothing human left in her expression. Her grip tightened and Narcissa gasped, her hands straining against the ropes that bound her as she attempted to release herself. 

“You want power, Narcissa? This is what power looks like.”

Hermione ground down into Narcissa, her hips rolling as she held her down by her neck, her black eyes staring into her. Black moved from her eyes across her face, following veins, moving down her neck, across her chest and snaking around her arms. Bellatrix’s delighted cackle made Narcissa’s nipples harder and she gasped again, her fingers clenching against the sheets. Inky veins covered Hermione’s body, down to her fingertips and toes and she threw her head back in a delighted groan before falling forward and biting Narcissa’s lip, hard. Narcissa gave a strangled yelp as Hermione pulled at her lip painfully and then released it with a pop. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Bellatrix’s voice was fanatical, something Narcissa had only heard when her sister talked about Voldermort. She stared into the abyss of Hermione’s eyes and began to see stars. Her eyes rolled a little and Hermione laughed delightedly as she released her. Narcissa sucked in a breath and arched a little at the feeling of Hermione’s wetness smearing across her. 

“Yes,” she managed to reply. Hermione’s grin widened and she leaned forward and kissed Narcissa soundly, her hands firmly wrapped around the ropes at her wrists. Narcissa felt a buzz on her lips like static, the power crackling at their touch and then Hermione released her, leaning back. 

“Are you ready to taste me? Drink from me and know this power?”

Narcissa could do nothing but nod. She craved it. She could feel it, see it, coursing through Hermione. Darkness had taken over this witch and she wielded it well. 

“Please…”

Hermione smirked and then looked to Bellatrix, reaching out her hand to cup her jaw and run her thumb over the dark witch’s lower lip. 

“Bella, darling, crawl between your sister’s legs and remind her just how talented you really are.” Bellatrix caught the thumb between her teeth, her eyes sparkling dangerously, before she turned and pressed a kiss to Narcissa’s cheek and slid down the bed. Hermione on the other hand, leaned over the youngest Black, gripping her neck again to bring her attention back to her. “And you, you’re going to let me ride you until you prove you’re worthy of what I have to give. Your sister seems to think so, but we both know I need convincing, don’t we?”

Narcissa nodded and Hermione gave a victorious smirk before moving up to straddle Narcissa’s face, lowering herself onto an eager mouth. 

Narcissa licked Hermione’s entrance slowly, tasting her and feeling a thrill run through her. She leaned into her and began to lap at her, humming appreciatively. There was something addictive about her, she soon found, and the more she lapped the hungrier she became. She felt strong hands parting her thighs and hot breath against her centre and it made her whimper. She glanced up and saw Hermione’s eyes fixed on her; she doubled her efforts until the dark mudblood’s head fell back and her hands shot forward to grip the bed. She began grinding into Narcissa’s face and Narcissa was lost between the sensation and the taste of her, and the feeling of Bellatrix’s fingers and tongue claiming her again after all this time. 

Above her, she heard Hermione begin to chant. Her words were lost to Narcissa as thighs clamped around her head but she kept lapping. She could feel the air come alive around them, the sensation of dark magic sending hot sparks across her skin. She groaned and Hermione ground into her hard, one of her hands gathering in her blonde hair and yanking painfully. Narcissa loved it. Bellatrix had returned to her and was guiding her closer and closer to the edge and the dark witch above her was riding her face and setting the very air on fire with darkness. She felt Hermione’s grinding becoming less coordinated, the muscles of her thighs trembling by her ears and her chanting unsteady. Then, as the chant seemed to come to an end Hermione’s mouth opened in a scream that seemed to split the room like a fork of lightning and as Narcissa’s mouth was filled with sweetness, she felt the dark magic seep into her and she came, hard. 

She was unsure whether it had been because of Bellatrix or whether the force of the magic entering her had been so strong as to drive her over the edge, but when she came-to some time later, she realised that she had never felt more alive. 

Her wrists were no longer restrained and she flexed her hands, sitting up and finding Hermione and Bellatrix seated on the chair by the foot of the bed. Well, Bellatrix was seated; she could see the back of her hair and her arm thrown over the back of the sofa. Hermione had her hands on the bed posts and her head thrown back and she was riding Bellatrix. Her breathy moans made Narcissa press her legs together and she realised that she was still slick. 

Something about her felt different; she scanned her body, almost expecting to see visible signs like the black veins that had covered Hermione, but there was nothing that she could see. She shifted and felt her body protest in the form of a delicious ache. She crawled to the end of the bed and Hermione’s head fell down, her eyes catching sight of the movement. They were back to normal and Narcissa felt an odd sense of regret; something about the way those dark eyes had pierced her had brought something inside of her to life that she hadn’t realised had died. 

Hermione leaned forward and Bellatrix’s mouth closed around her nipple harshly as she took hold of Narcissa’s hair and pulled her in for a kiss that was demanding and filled with heat. Narcissa fell into it gladly and when she was released, she looked down and claimed a kiss from her sister that bruised her lips further. Hermione’s head fell back as she began riding again and Narcissa’s eyes widened when she realised that her sister was wearing a strap-on. 

“It’s magic,” Bellatrix’s voice was unsteady and she let her head roll back to look at her sister, who was transfixed, watching Hermione slide up and down on the dark shaft. “I can feel her, as if it were a part of me inside her. She’s so tight…” 

Bellatrix moaned and panted as Hermione arched and shuddered, hissing Bellatrix’s name as though she owned it and her. Hermione leaned forward and brought Narcissa’s lips to hers again, claiming her too and Narcissa was only too willing. She felt Hermione’s orgasm in the moan that she swallowed, felt nails mark her skin as the younger witch fell apart. When she collapsed, leaning into Bellatrix and releasing Narcissa, Hermione’s satisfied chuckle reverberated through her. 

“My, who knew that fucking your sister would make you so insatiable,” she purred to Bellatrix, who groaned as Hermione slid off of the enchanted dildo and left it glistening. “You know, I think you should take her with it. Bend her over and take her for me, won’t you Bella?”

“Whatever my little muddy wishes.”

Hermione bit her lip and they both turned to Narcissa who felt herself clenching at the mere thought. 

“What about you?” She asked Hermione. “What will you do?”

“Finish the ritual,” she smirked, bending down and picking up Bellatrix’s knife from the floor. “Since you passed out before I could. Not like Bella… she stayed awake for the whole thing; my ravenous darkling.”

Bellatrix stood and pulled her in for a kiss while Narcissa flushed at the thought that her sister had managed to stay conscious through such an experience. She hated that she might be considered weaker. When the two caught sight of her face, they laughed. 

“Don’t worry sister. I was useless for days afterwards. She took all my strength, didn’t you pet?”

“I gave it back and more,” Hermione replied, smirking. 

“That you did.”

“Please,” Narcissa said, drawing their attention back to her. “Fuck me.”

Both lips split into smiles. 

Bellatrix pulled her sister to the edge of the bed by her ankles and spread her legs, rubbing the length against her, teasing. Hermione returned to straddling her face, facing Bellatrix. She clicked her fingers and Narcissa gasped as heat surrounded them. Her bed was on fire in a circle around them, although the flames were blue and black and they did not seem to be burning the fabric or the wooden posts. She felt Hermione push impatiently against her mouth and she gladly opened it and began to feast again. Her tongue tingled and she felt the magic course through her immediately, making everything from her head to her toes spark. She felt the knife trailing down her stomach and flinched, but it did not pierce the skin. Hermione leaned forward pressing herself back into Narcissa’s mouth and following the path of the knife with her tongue. Then Narcissa felt a pattern forming and her skin burned where the shape was. She moaned into Hermione as the heat became intense and she suddenly felt as though she were watching them from outside of her body. 

She watched Hermione cut her finger and smooth blood over the sigil she had traced on her skin and the blood began to burn, dark as the fire that surrounded them and the dark magic that had filled Hermione’s veins and eyes earlier. She heard her chanting again, eyes closed and watched as the darkness began to thread across her veins again. She watched as Bellatrix cackled and slid into her and she felt the fullness return her consciousness to her body. 

She was being fucked hard and it was all she could do to focus on tasting every last inch of Hermione. She could feel the darkness creeping through her, into her, filling every inch of her until she thought that she might burst. She felt the darkness in her veins, felt it taking over and she heard Hermione cry out above her just as she shattered into a million pieces around Bellatrix’s thickness. Through the blood rushing in her ears she heard Bellatrix cry out and felt them all suspended for a moment in endless space before they collapsed and the fire around them was extinguished. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa is out for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have nothing to say for myself. Read the tags. Prepare yourselves.

Narcissa found herself outside her sister’s house a few days later, her fingers twitching as magic coursed through her. She was still attempting to get control of the feeling; it spilled out of her and had caused a few accidents in Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix had spanked her each time it had happened until she couldn’t sit down, thinking it would help. Narcissa had eventually had to beg for her to stop, because it just made her control slip. Hermione had just watched with a smirk on her face the entire time and never lifted a finger to help. Narcissa hated her; she knew that she should be thankful for the power, she knew that she’d wanted it, wanted her, but the more she was around Hermione and Bellatrix the more she felt like an outsider. There was something between the two women that Narcissa couldn’t touch and it built inside of her as a wave of rage and resentment. Finally, she had been unable to take it anymore; unable to gain the attention of Bellatrix over Hermione, she had left the house in the early hours of the morning.

She felt the hatred bubbling under her skin and it took her most of the day, wandering through wild places where no other person went, to calm herself so that the magic would stop crackling around her. Only when she felt stable had she apparated to Andy’s home; she stood in front of the door, raised her fist and knocked. 

When Andy opened the door, she seemed taken aback. 

“Cissy, what are you doing here?”

“We need to talk.”

“You look different; are you ok?”

“Can I come in or will you force me to talk on your doorstep?”

Andy ignored Narcissa’s snappy tone but opened the door, allowing her in. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Have you seen our dear sister in the last year?” Cissy hissed, sitting herself down on a chair at the table. Andy frowned. 

“No. It’s not like we were getting on before; why would this year be any different? Besides, I would have told you.”

Narcissa relaxed a little and gave her sister a smile. 

“Yes, of course you would.”

“Why, is she back?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Andy said, her eyes flitting away. “So you two are…”

“Andy,” Narcissa murmured, putting her hand over her sister’s and rubbing her thumb gently over the back of it. “Are you jealous?”

“No,” Andy shot back and then relented. “Perhaps a little. I know you only came to me for comfort when she left but it meant something to me.”

“It meant something to me too, Andy,” Narcissa purred. “You know it did.”

“Only because I was a replacement for her.”

“You weren’t.”

“You cried her name when you came and then cried yourself to sleep in my arms, Cissy. A woman doesn’t exactly forget that kind of obvious sign.”

Narcissa saw the hurt in her sister’s face and felt guilt flood her. 

“Andy, darling… that was then. I admit, I wanted Bellatrix and you were… as close to a replacement as I could get. You always did look so similar; not like me.”

“You two were the close ones though. Always together, attached at the hip, in more ways than one.”

Narcissa felt the anger spill back into her as she remembered that now someone had replaced her. She looked down at her hand just in time for the magic to crackle, sparking against Andy’s hand, making her jump and pull back her hand. 

“Andy-”

“Ow! What in Merlin’s name did you do that for?”

“I can’t help it. It’s… I can’t fully control it yet.”

“Control what?” Andy studied her and then her eyes widened. “Merlin, Cissy. I can feel the power on you. Where did you… how did you…?”

“The mudblood,” Narcissa spat. “She’s embraced dark magic. She’s the most powerful creature I ever… she performed a ritual, uniting her and Bellatrix and then they came for me.”

“You… you’re bound to Hermione and Bellatrix through dark magic?” Andy shifted, looking unsure. “Narcissa that’s… that’s dangerous and powerful beyond… how did she do it?”

“A mixture of sex and blood magic,” Narcissa replied. 

“You had… you let her touch you? But you hate her.”

“Yes.”

“But-”

“You don’t understand. You were never drawn to power like us. But you have the choice now, Andy. You can have power.”

“What?” Andy pushed back her chair and stood, moving away from Narcissa. “You want Hermione to-”

“No, Andy dear. I want to gift it to you myself.”

Andy’s eyes widened and she took a deep breath. 

“Cissy… do you even know how?”

“Yes. I paid attention. I can do it.”

“But-”

“A simple yes or a no, Andy. I want you with me. With us. Like you should be.”

Andy studied her carefully and then turned, walking towards the door. Narcissa felt her stomach plummet, felt the magic stirring; waiting for Andy to open the door and send her out and away. 

Andy locked the door. 

“Yes.”

Narcissa led her upstairs to the bedroom, stripped her and herself slowly and then laid her on the bed. She was tender with Andy, she always had been. Something about her was more precious than Bellatrix and Narcissa had always been afraid that she’d break her. But tonight, as Andy pulled her close, it was with more strength and desire than Narcissa had shared with her sister before. 

Narcissa pinned Andy’s wrists above her head and rode her hard. The air crackled around them and Andy’s eyes grew darker as she stared up at Narcissa. 

“I want to be inside you,” Andy moaned as Narcissa spread juices across her thigh in her rutting. “Cissy…”

“You’ll be inside me soon enough.” Narcissa moaned, tightening her hold around Andy’s wrists. “Your tongue will taste me and you’ll know power.” 

Andy moaned and leaned up to claim Narcissa’s mouth with hers. Narcissa bit her lip, pulling it and feeling Andy buck into her. She grinned down at her sister, feeling herself get closer to the edge. 

“I’m going to straddle your face and chant. Stay conscious. I need you to stay conscious okay?”

Andy nodded, watching eagerly as Narcissa released her hands and climbed up her body, lowering herself over Andy’s face. Andy’s tongue was insistent and Narcissa’s head rolled back. She had forgotten just how good Andy was at this. Sure, she didn’t compare to Bellatrix, but she was talented. Narcissa’s hips rolled and she focussed, beginning to chant. As she did, she felt Andy moaning into her. She ground into her, riding her tongue until she came hard. Andy’s tongue lapped at her until she had finished riding out her orgamn and she lifted herself from Andy’s mouth. Andy stared up at her, seeing her dark eyes and veins. 

“Cissy-”

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Narcissa smiled, before reaching out her hand and drawing the knife she had brought through the air wordlessly. Andy’s eyes widened again. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. But I’m going to fuck you and finish the ritual.”

Andy nodded under her and Narcissa smirked. She loved that Andy gave her control; it was so different from her relationship with Bellatrix where she was always submissive. She turned around, straddling Andy’s mouth again and repeated the ritual as Hermione had. The flames might not have been as bright, but they burned as they had the other night and Andy’s stomach rippled under Narcissa’s touch. She spread the blood, watched it burn and then leaned over it to spread Andy’s legs. 

Narcissa was not gentle, not like she had been before. She sucked at Andy’s clit, making her sister’s hips buck into her face. Her fingers scratched at Andy’s thigh as she licked and sucked and then they slipped inside. She curled them as her mouth claimed the small bud above Andy’s entrance and she felt Andy’s tongue faltering inside her. She felt herself building and building and fucked Andy harder, feeling her begin to clench until they both came hard and Narcissa collapsed between Andy’s legs.

When she rolled away, moments later, she felt the power that had surged inside her before begin to crackle. Lying next to her sister, she watched as the black faded from their veins; she gripped Andy’s hand and felt the buzz of magic coming from her. 

“Cissy…”

Andy’s voice was filled with wonder; Narcissa knew that she could feel the power buzzing through her. 

“I know.”

“To think I almost turned you down. This is… incredible.”

“Almost turned me down?” Narcissa’s eyebrow raised. 

“Well… I assume this means I too am tied to Bellatrix and Hermione? I wasn’t sure I wanted that.”

Narcissa sat up, pulling Andy up by their joined hand until they were sitting, hip to hip, facing each other. 

“You’re mine and mine alone. Understand?”

“Yes…” Andy moaned. 

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Cissy.”

Narcissa gripped Andy’s jaw and brought her head up to look at her. Andy’s eyes were dazed; she was obviously high on the power. Narcissa smirked. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Andy whimpered. 

“Good girl.”

It took Andy two days to recover from the fucking that followed that evening and Narcissa tended to her gently throughout. She took a certain pleasure in comparing her technique to that of her sister and Hermione. If they had been kind to her, perhaps she could have recovered quickly. Instead they had fucked her again and again, barely letting her rest and Bellatrix had punished her when she couldn’t control her magic. Her time with Andy soothed her and she remained in control. Andy was as much a comfort to Narcissa as she was to her and when the third day came around, Narcissa woke with Andy in her arms and knew that it was time. 

“Wake up, sister,” she murmured, kissing her shoulder. “We have a busy day ahead.”

Andy’s mumbled request for more sleep was met by a bite that made her eyes fly open. 

“Mmmf, Cissy! I was dreaming about you.”

“Why dream when you have the real thing?” Narcissa said, pressing a kiss to the bite. “Today is the day.”

“What day?” Andy groaned. 

“We’re going to pay a little visit to Bellatrix and the little mudblood witch.”

***

Narcissa stood outside her home, holding Andy’s hand tightly. She could feel the darkness coursing through her and she let it take over. All she wanted was control. She wanted to take back Bellatrix. She wanted to punish Hermione for having taken her away in the first place. And now she had the power to do it.

The door flew open and she marched through it, Andy beside her still. She knew it was early; knew that they were likely still asleep after a night of fucking, if her experience with them was anything to go by. She didn’t care; that was perfect. 

When the doors to the master bedroom crashed open with the force of her magic, she saw Bellatrix and Hermione sit up in bed, naked and barely covered by a sheet. Both of them glared at her and then noticed Andy. Bellatrix seemed surprised; Hermione amused. 

“So, little Cissy had to go and get herself a toy. I wondered how long it would take you.”

“Andy, what…?” Bellatrix asked but Narcissa pulled Andy in close to her and pressed a kiss to her jaw. 

“You’re not the only one who moved on, Bella.”

Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed. 

“How dare you speak to me like that, you insolent-”

“Ah ah, Bella,” Hermione hummed. “If she’s brought your sister to join us, we shouldn’t punish her too harshly. Afterall, I did want the whole set, but you told me Andy wouldn’t be interested.”

“I didn’t think she would be,” Bellatrix hissed. “I didn’t know…”

Narcissa smirked and it seemed to enrage Bellatrix; she vibrated with anger. 

“Calm, Bellatrix darling.” Hermione kissed Bellatrix’s shoulder. “Andromeda Black… why don’t you come and join us? I’m sure Narcissa’s told you what I can do for you.”

“I don’t need to,” Andy replied, leaning into Narcissa. “You’re not the only one who can grant gifts, it seems.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed and switched from Andy to Narcissa and back again. 

“You?”

“Me,” Narcissa grinned and then released Andy to prowl forward. “And I think it’s time that someone learned her place, don’t you?”

Hermione made to move but Narcissa was quicker and she took great pleasure in watching the ropes that had restrained her before wrap around Hermione. They hauling her upwards, suspending her from the bed canopy, stretching her out while she let out a yelp. Narcissa gagged her with another wave and smirked at the indignant look on the little witch’s face when she realised that she could not perform her magic under the spell around her restraints. Bellatrix raised her hand, the sheet falling around her hips, but Andy was across the room and caught her around the wrist. 

“Bella; I never would have expected you to choose a muggleborn over your own family. After all the things you said to me.”

“You chose someone beneath you,” Bellatrix snarled, wrenching her arm free. “She’s different.”

“Her blood doesn’t change just because she’s powerful,” Andy retorted. “You cast me out for my choice; how dare you make excuses just because you want her.”

Bellatrix stared up at Andy for a moment, taken aback, and Narcissa used the time well. She strode forward, waving her hand and watching as the ropes wrapped around Bellatrix, dragging her back without warning. The oldest Black snarled and hit out, trying to free herself as the ropes pulled her into position underneath Hermione. They were a mirror, looking at each other, spread like stars and bound to earth. 

“What a pretty picture,” Narcissa cackled, watching her sister’s stomach ripple as she breathed heavily, looking furious. “I know you’re angry with me Bella. I know you’ll want to punish me for misbehaving. But now, I’m the one with the power. I’m the one in control. You’re just going to have to learn to behave.”

“Fuck you, Cissy.”

“I think I’ll be the one doing the fucking this time.” Narcissa beckoned to Andy and they climbed onto the bed either side of Bellatrix. Andy looked up at the young witch, suspended above them and doubt flickered in her eyes. 

“Cissy, you’re not going to hurt her, are you?”

“That depends,” Narcissa smirked up at Hermione who glared at her and struggled against the gag in her mouth. 

“On what?”

“On whether she’s a good little witch.”

Narcissa looked down at her eldest sister and saw that her pupils were dilated. She had always had a sneaking suspicion that Bellatrix would have enjoyed releasing the reins once or twice, but she had never guessed how satisfying it would be. 

She reached over Bellatrix and clasped Andy’s hands. They closed their eyes and Narcissa began to chant. The power between the two of them was a force of nature; the wood of the bed creaked around them as a wind picked up. It tore around them like a tornado and Bellatrix gasped beneath them. They could hear Hermione’s whimpers above them even above the noise of the storm around them and, as it quieted, she let out a groan. 

“What did you do?” Bellatrix asked hoarsely as Narcissa opened her eyes and released Andy. 

“A simple reflection,” Narcissa smirked. “Would you like me to demonstrate?”

Bellatrix bit her lip, looked up at Hermione and then back to Narcissa, before nodding. Narcissa smirked at Andy and both sisters lowered themselves either side of Bellatrix. Narcissa’s fingers trailed over Bellatrix's soft curves until she had a fistful of Bellatrix’s breast in her palm; she squeezed just as she licked up the taut tendon in Bellatrix’s neck. Bellatrix inhaled and Hermione moaned above them. Narcissa bit down and the whimper above them was louder than the one from Bellatrix. 

“Hermione…” Bellatrix murmured. 

“She can feel everything you can. But she won’t be able to come unless we actually touch her. And that,” Narcissa smirked, looking up at Hermione, “will depend on what a well-behaved mudblood she is. Can you be good, little witch?”

Hermione’s voice was muffled by the gag, but Narcissa could make out that she was cursing at her. She tutted, shaking her head. 

“Seems she still needs to learn.” She bit Bellatrix’s neck harder and twisted her nipple, making her oldest sister arch into her touch; Bellatrix had always favoured roughness. Andy’s hand mimicked her actions on the other side, her eyes wandering over Bellatrix’s body, taking in her sister’s naked form for the first time since they were young. “Andy.”

“Yes?” Narcissa arched her eyebrow and Andy’s cheeks coloured. “Yes mistress?”

Bellatrix moaned between them and Narcissa smirked. 

“Don’t be gentle with her. Explore her. Use your teeth.”

Bellatrix’s groan as Andy complied, lowering herself to the oldest Black’s breast and pulling her nipple with her teeth before sucking on it, was matched only by Hermione’s. Narcissa lowered herself to Bellatrix’s neck again, biting and sucking and licking it until it was marked with dozens of bruising bite marks. Her fingers danced over soft skin, mapping the curves and fullness of Bellatrix’s body. Time had been kind to her, but still the signs of her age made her even more beautiful to Narcissa. Her fingernails raked across ribs and down her stomach, leaving red lines that marred creamy skin. She met Andy’s hand, hovering over soft curls and she turned her attention to her. 

“Cissy,” Andy moaned, brushing her fingers over her younger sister’s. “I need you.”

Narcissa could see that Andy was filled with desire; she was clenching her thighs together and biting her lip. 

“All in good time,” she whispered. Moving, she knelt up and pulled Andy in for a burning kiss, making both her sister’s moan. She could feel Bellatrix’s thigh muscles straining against her own as she tried to free herself. As the kiss broke, she gathered Andy’s hair in her hand and pulled. Andy moaned. “Lie between her thighs. You should taste her. Know why I craved her so much.”

Andy complied eagerly, lying down between Bellatrix’s legs and pressing a kiss to the soft curls in front of her. Bellatrix twitched but remained transfixed. As Narcissa stood and headed to her chest of drawers, Andy kissed Bellatrix’s thighs softly, teasingly, making the older witch twitch again. She bit her and Bellatrix’s hips jerked up a fraction. The creaking of rope above her made Andy look up and she found Hermione fidgeting against her bindings, but the magic that held her just made the ropes press into her when she moved. They were so strategically placed that every move just teased Hermione more. 

Andy turned her attention back to Bellatrix and the increasing wetness between her thighs. She parted her lips and licked languidly upwards, collecting the juices on her tongue and moaning in pleasure. Bellatrix’s hips moved again as much as they could, desperate for more, but Andy kept the touch light, teasing as she licked and circled Bellatrix’s clit. 

“Fuck, Andy…” Bellatrix moaned. “Harder.”

“Say please,” Narcissa said, returning to the bed. Andy glanced around and her eyes widened. “Do you like it? The little witch enchanted it so that the wearer feels everything. I’m going to fuck you with it while you make Bella come.”

The collective moan of all the women in the room only made Narcissa smirk harder. She climbed onto the bed and positioned herself behind Andy, slapping her ass and grabbing her hips to pull them up. Andy whimpered and continued to lick and suck at Bellatrix’s clit as Narcissa teased her entrance with the tip of the strap on. 

When she finally entered her, Andy gasped so hard that her nails dug into Bellatrix’s thighs harder than she’d meant to. Both Bellatrix and Hermione yelped and fresh arousal formed between Bellatrix’s legs. Narcissa let Andy adjust to the fullness, rolling her hips slowly once or twice to let her feel it, before she grabbed her sister’s hips and pulled her back, filling her swiftly. She set up a relentless pace, fucking her hard as Andy moaned into Bellatrix, flicking her tongue over her clit and eventually slipping to fingers into her. Narcissa smirked as Hermione writhed against her restraints the best she could above them. From where she was, she had a perfect view of Hermione’s core; could see that it was dripping. It made her throw her head back in satisfaction as the feeling of Andy tightening around her overwhelmed her. She couldn’t believe that she’d never tried this before. It was so fucking good. 

She could sense Andy was close and she leaned over her, biting the sensitive skin of her back. 

“You can’t come until she does,” she husked. 

“Cissy, please.”

“If you want to come you’re going to have to work harder.”

Andy added another finger, sending her sister’s whole body arching, pulling at the restraints in desperation. She curled and twisted her fingers, driving Bellatrix closer and closer until the dark haired witch came hard, crying out, just as Andy lost control and came too, collapsing against Bellatrix’s hips. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Bellatrix cried, her eyes glazed over. She watched Hermione above her; her eyes were wanton and desperate and Bellatrix’s felt her desire rush through her again. Seeing Hermione helpless, knowing how powerful she was, it made Bellatrix bite her lip hard. She looked at Narcissa, who was pulling slowly out of Andy and realised that she’d severely underestimated her little sister. But now, all she wanted was for her to fuck her. To release her, so that she could return the favour. And Andy… Bellatrix would never have guessed that she would be as good as she was. She could still feel her body trembling from the force of the orgasm that the woman had driven from her. 

“Ask nicely, sister,” Narcissa purred. She stroked Andy’s hair, comforting her as she came down from the orgasm, but her eyes were on Bellatrix. The eldest Black levelled her with a smouldering look that sent a shiver through her. 

“Fuck me, Cissy. Please.”

The power that Narcissa felt then almost rivalled the sensation of dark magic rushing through her veins. She tapped Andy, drawing her sister up and pulling her against her front. 

“Andy, darling. Why don’t you go and give Bella a taste of you?”

“I… yes.” Andy hummed, still hazy from her orgasm. She crawled slowly up to Bellatrix and placed a kiss on her lips. “Do you want to taste me, sister?”

Bellatrix nodded and Andy straddled her face, making sure to face Narcissa. She wanted to see her enter Bellatrix. She felt Bellatrix’s tongue curl against her and drew in a ragged breath before lowering herself further onto her insistent mouth. 

Narcissa used her thumb to brush against Bellatrix’s swollen clit as she lined herself up. The strap on was still slick from Andy and it gave her more pleasure than she would ever admit to know that she was about to fuck Bellatrix second, as she had been second choice since Hermione had entered her sister’s life. 

She was not as kind to Bellatrix as she had been to Andy. She slid straight in, sending a groan through Bellatrix and a louder one through Hermione. Narcissa had almost forgotten that she was there; she’d been so focussed on the glorious sight before her. Her two sisters, so alike and yet so different; both beautiful in their own ways and writhing, naked, for her. Because of her. But Hermione’s groan reminded her that the mudblood could feel everything that her sister could feel and although she would never really hurt Bellatrix, she wanted to fuck her as hard as she could and leave the little witch above them wanting and craving, as she had been when Bellatrix had been taken from her. 

She slammed into Bellatrix over and over, relentless, never allowing her to recover. She remembered the spankings that she’d received for being out of control, Hermione’s smirk and the way that she had been fucked by then both as though she didn’t need to rest. If she dug her nails into Bellatrix’s thighs a little harder than she normally would, or enjoyed the muffled cries above her a little too much, she didn’t pay it much thought. 

When Bellatrix came, hard, around her, the sensation sent Narcissa tumbling over the edge too. She heard, through her own cries, the sound of Andy climaxing and of Hermione’s choked cries as she was brought so close to the edge but was unable to receive release again. 

As Narcissa slid out of Bellatrix, her sister cried out again; the sound muffled against Andy’s centre. Andy looked up at Narcissa from where she was panting on her hands and knees and grinned. 

“How perfect you both look,” Narcissa smirked. Andy lifted herself away from Bellatrix and knelt next to her; Narcissa could see her thighs trembling still. “Bella, would you like to be released?”

“Yes.” Bellatrix’s voice was husky, filled with desire and it made Narcissa’s body thrum. 

“Will you promise to behave?”

“No. But then, you don’t really want me to, do you?” Bellatrix's smirk only made Narcissa’s grow. 

“No, I don’t. I want you to join us, as we should be. Three sisters, united.”

“What about Hermione?” Bellatrix asked, looking up at the witch. 

“I think, between the three of us, we can train her to be a good pet, don’t you?”

Bellatrix’s smirk grew sly and Hermione whimpered above them. She knew that she had lost control over the situation. She had met her match in the three sisters. Without Bellatrix, she had no hope of regaining it. Narcissa knew it too and she waved her hand. Bellatrix’s restraints loosed and slithered away like snakes. She sat up, rubbing her wrists and gave her sister a rueful look. 

“Well, why didn’t you say so sooner?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione isn't just going to take this lying down... well, not for long anyway. She's going to try different methods to regain her foothold.

  
Hermione was bent over the desk, her legs spread wide. It had been two weeks since Narcissa had come home and taken control of her and the situation and Hermione had never been so thoroughly fucked, teased and punished in her entire life. Every part of her ached; somewhere between deliciousness and pain. 

Andy was the gentlest; she always stayed afterwards to care for Hermione, stroking her hair, bathing her and rubbing cool cream on her ass when it had been spanked raw by one of the other sisters. She also didn’t demand anything from Hermione. Instead, they often spent time together just talking. Hermione was grateful for the physical respite, but Andy kept her attention from wandering from whatever subject was being discussed too well for Hermione to get any actual rest. 

Bellatrix was rough, but there was a care there too. She knew they had a connection beyond what she had with the other two women; they had had it before she had lost control. Sometimes she thought she saw Bellatrix’s resolve waver, like she might decide to steal her away in the night and go back to what they had been. When she was left alone, Hermione contemplated how best to use that to her advantage; plotting a hundred different ways that she could convince Bellatrix to relinquish herself once more. 

Narcissa was something else entirely. Hermione’s ass had been spanked, whipped with a crop and paddled until it was bright red and sore and the blonde witch never seemed to tire of the punishment. She never licked Hermione, never used her fingers, never allowed Hermione to pleasure her. The only time that she ever fucked her was with that strap on and Hermione never failed to come hard for her, clenching around her until she gave in and came too. Because Hermione had realised something, those first few times that Narcissa fucked her. She didn’t want to come. She didn’t want Hermione to bring her that pleasure. She tried, every time, to bring her to an orgasm without coming herself, but Hermione had become determined to not allow that. And Narcissa would never leave her until she had come, because she wanted Hermione to scream her name. And oh, Hermione screamed her name alright. She had underestimated the witch, hadn’t realised that she was a hidden power behind her sister’s name. Narcissa radiated power and Hermione was kept so sore and satisfied that she barely had a moment to think about how to take her down. 

Besides, she had found herself starting to want to please Narcissa. She didn’t want to admit it but the woman had gotten under her skin. She found herself hoping that one day, if she was really good, Narcissa would touch her. Properly. She imagined those deft, lithe fingers sliding in and out of her, that sharp tongue teasing her, more times than she cared to admit. It made her angry, when she realised she’d been thinking those thoughts. She shouldn’t be submitting to Narcissa. She had given her power and she could take it away, if only she wasn’t kept drained and exhausted. She just needed two days, uninterrupted and then she would be able to… she wasn’t sure. But she knew that she wanted to have Bellatrix return to her and Narcissa begging on her knees. 

Now, however, she was brought out of her train of thought by the doors opening. She twisted her head, trying to see who was there. 

“Well, well, what a pretty sight.” Narcissa’s voice purred and Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine; she wasn’t sure if it was from desire or anger. Perhaps both. “Andy said that she’d left me a present in here.”

Hermione bit her lip, pressing her forehead into the cool surface of the piano, all too aware of what was coming. 

“Nothing to say to me, little witch?”

“What would you like me to say, Madam Malfoy?”

“Oh my, we are being a good girl today, aren’t we? Don’t want any reason for me to spank you as hard as last time, do you?”

Hermione winced at the memory. She had been so sore from the flogger that she had been unable to move until Andy came and soothed her with magic. 

“No, Madam Malfoy.”

“So, what would you like me to do instead, little witch?”

Hermione blinked. This was new. Narcissa didn’t usually engage in conversation and she definitely didn’t care about what Hermione wanted. She tried not to squirm with the possibilities. 

“What is your wish, Madam Malfoy?”

“My, and so desperate to please me. Bella told me that you are being the best little pet for her. I told her that you needed more work. Do you agree?”

Hermione was not stupid. She knew that Narcissa liked to play her off against Bellatrix, asserting her power. But Hermione knew, having heard them when she lay asleep with Andy, that the two women still fucked. It wasn’t as it had been; now they were equal, powerful together. Bellatrix no longer had control over Narcissa but neither had Narcissa managed to lay claim to her older sister as she had seemed to want. Both seemed equally pleased and frustrated by the arrangement and would take every opportunity to try and surprise the other. Hermione had watched their game, fascinated and hoped that Bellatrix would win. But neither did and so their games continued. 

“I am here for the pleasure of all Black sisters,” Hermione murmured, her lips catching on the wood as she spoke. “Whatever you all decide.”

“Bella not the favourite anymore?” Narcissa teased, sitting down behind Hermione and making her blush. She knew that she was open to Narcissa’s scrutiny; she could feel the cool air against her and the building wetness as the game was played. 

“I have no favourite. I am merely the pet of the Black sisters.”

“Do you know why I don’t touch you?” Narcissa said, catching Hermione off guard with the question. She itched to know. 

“No, Madam Malfoy.”

“Do you want me to?”

Hermione clenched involuntarily, breathing in hard. 

“Yes, Madam Malfoy.”

“Do you want to know why I haven’t?”

Hermione whimpered. 

“Yes, Madam Malfoy.”

“It is because, little witch, you are beneath me. You will always be beneath me. And I want you to remember that, do you understand?”

“Yes, Madam Malfoy,” Hermione whispered, her eyes closing as she fought against tears that threatened. She didn’t know why she was upset; she had heard worse from Narcissa’s mouth, but this time it seemed to hurt more. Perhaps because she had allowed herself, for the slightest second, to believe that perhaps Narcissa Malfoy actually wanted her, afterall. 

“I don’t want you. Go to your room.”

Hermione stood, moaning as her back protested after so long in that position. She turned to face Narcissa, who was looking away from her. Hermione spoke in her softest voice. 

“Thank you, Madam Malfoy.”

If Narcissa was surprised, she didn’t let her stony expression slip, and she didn’t watch Hermione leave the room. Hermione grinned the moment she was alone. Narcissa likely assumed that Andy had taken her this morning before she left her there, but Andy had been running late and had just instructed her to stay. If Narcissa didn’t want her now, she wondered if she might be left alone for a little while. Perhaps regain some strength. 

Two hours later, Hermione was slipping into a hot bath with a sigh. She could feel the tell tale buzz of magic starting to build in her and she was entirely delighted by the feeling. The bath salts smelt like orange and she breathed it in, letting out the breath and feeling her shoulders relax. She lay like that for a while, consciously relaxing her body after all the tension that had built up in it over the last few weeks. 

She heard the door open and the footsteps hesitate; she slowly cracked one eye and let her head roll to the side to find Bellatrix standing there, staring at her. 

“Bella.” The name slipped from her lips in an almost moan; she felt a certain relief in seeing her lover over the other two. She knew Bellatrix, had chosen her first of the others and had shared her gift with her first of all. There was a familiarity there and something more; something that caused heat to build low in her stomach at the very sight of her. “I’ve missed you.”

Bellatrix looked a little stunned, whether because she hadn’t expected to find Hermione in the bath or because she hadn’t heard her sound so relaxed and languid in weeks. She stepped forward slowly, letting the doors close behind her. 

“You look… relaxed.”

“Mmm. I am. Why don’t you come and join me?”

Bellatrix’s eyebrow arched and she smirked. 

  
“Missed me?”

“Every moment you’re not here.”

Hermione watched the flicker of uncertainty dance across Bellatrix’s eyes at the softness in her voice. 

“Not been fucked hard enough today? Did my sisters leave you wanting?”

“No,” Hermione murmured, reaching out a hand. “They’re just not you.”

Bellatrix was off kilter; the change in Hermione was shocking to her. She had been filled with strength and lust before, then submission and lust after, but now, Bellatrix could see care, warmth and desire there too. She had only been gone a day and wondered what had happened. It unsettled her and she didn’t like to be off balance. 

“So my pet wants me to take her?”

She hadn’t meant to ask it; it was supposed to be a statement, readying her to haul Hermione out of the bath and perhaps bend her over it, or drag her into the bedroom and take her there, leaving a wet trail behind them. But it came out wrong and she cursed herself for it. 

“If you want,” Hermione murmured, her eyes enticing Bellatrix closer, the curl of her finger beckoning. “But I would rather you let me take care of you. You look tense... and there’s plenty of room here for both of us.”

Bellatrix’s lips parted and the hesitation was now clear in every inch of her. She hovered, looking down at Hermione who was partially covered by bubbles and looked like something out of a Romantics-era painting. Her curls were pinned up with some escaping around her neck and her creamy skin was looking clearer than it had in days; only a few dark bruises remained around her neck and breasts. Bellatrix could see the ones she had made; darker than those of Andy’s, passionately placed at pulse points and collar bone. Narcissa’s lips were always absent and Bellatrix felt that Hermione almost didn’t look complete without her youngest sister’s marks. She wished Narcissa would touch Hermione; it felt as though a part of their connection were missing in Narcissa’s refusal of their pet. Of Hermione, who was still looking up at Bellatrix with wide brown eyes, waiting for a response. 

Instead of replying, Bellatrix lifted her hands to her robe and slowly undid the knot that held it together. Hermione watched as the fabric slid apart and revealed Bellatrix’s body to her. Hermione’s eyelashes fluttered as she took in the sight of Bellatrix, somehow softer in her hesitation, more beautiful in her insecurity. Her belly was soft and less toned than that of Narcissa’s, being years older, but she was, in Hermione’s opinion, more beautiful for it. Her hips and breasts were perfectly shaped with her slimmer waist, creating an hourglass that made Hermione’s tongue slip out to wet her lips, wishing she was tracing the curves instead. When she met Bellatrix’s eyes again, she offered a coy smile and beckoned again, spreading her legs to make room for her. 

Bellatrix reached up, pulling her hair up into a bun with bands that she wore around her wrist, then stepped in and sank into the hot water. Slowly, as if unsure, she leaned back against Hermine, resting her head on her shoulder and allowing a sigh to slip from her. Hermione let her hands trail up Bellatrix’s arms to her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her neck that drew out a light gasp from the woman between her thighs. She began massaging her shoulders, feeling how tight they were and digging her thumbs in more. 

“You’re so tense, lover,” she murmured against Bellatrix’s ear. “Is something wrong?”

Bellatrix’s eyes were closed, her lips parted and she inhaled when Hermione’s thumb found a knot and chased it away with firm circles. She had forgotten how strong Hermione was; these last few weeks she had just been taking her fill and keeping Hermione’s head between her legs whenever possible. She had craved her tongue so much that she had forgotten about her hands. Oh, how she’d missed these hands. 

“Nothing, pet.” Bellatrix hummed. “Ohhh, there.”

Hermione dug in and Bellatrix melted against her. Hermione smirked against Bellatrix’s hair, delighted at how easily the woman was giving over control. She might not have noticed yet, but Hermione revelled in it. Slowly but surely… 

“You should let me do this more often,” Hermione hummed, ghosting her lips over the shell of Bellatrix’s ear, pressing a kiss behind it and letting her air send a shiver through Bellatrix. “It won’t do to have you so tense, lover.”

“Mmmf,” Bellatrix bit her lip as Hermione’s thumb dug into another knot, firmly rubbing it out of existence. “Then remind me to bathe with you more often.”

“Forever,” Hermione murmured, her tongue darting out to lick the shell of Bellatrix’s ear before she picked up the sponge and began moving it over Bellatrix. It slid over her chest and Hermione made a point to linger over her breasts, knowing that the slightly rough sponge would tease Bellatrix’s nipples which had always been sensitive. The sharp inhale from the woman against her made her chuckle and she pressed a slow kiss into her neck. “I will always take care of you, darling. Didn’t I promise you that, when this began?”

Bellatrix was gone. She had forgotten that she was supposed to be in charge, forgotten that Narcissa had made it expressly clear that she was not to let her guard down around Hermione. If her sisters had spent the day fucking her, what harm would it do to just let Hermione care for her? 

“Yes,” she moaned; the only response she could garner when her mind was this foggy and relaxed with the heat of the bath and the feeling of Hermione around her. The sponge dipped into the water between her legs and when it came out she arched into the feeling of droplets against her skin like rain. Hermione cleaned her thoroughly, her lips and tongue and teeth never leaving Bellatrix’s neck and ear as she did so. When the sponge fell between Bellatrix’s legs, she shuddered at the rough friction against her clit which had become so very sensitive under Hermione’s ministrations. 

“Shall we go to the bedroom?” Hermione husked into her ear. 

“Yes,” Bellatrix replied hoarsely. “Please.”

Hermione gently unwrapped herself from Bellatrix and allowed the woman to stand. The older woman turned and helped Hermione out, then grabbed a towel and began to dry them both. When they were sufficiently dry, Hermione took her hand and led her into the bedroom. 

“Lie down,” she murmured to Bellatrix who complied, shifting backwards until she was leaning up on her elbows, looking at Hermione standing at the foot of their bed. Hermione let her gaze trail over Bellatrix’s body. “Beautiful.”

She saw Bellatrix blush; the older woman didn’t know how to respond to compliments. She knew dominance and submission, fucking and passion; when offered gentle touches and compliments her mouth dried and her brain faltered. 

Hermione crawled up the bed, leaning over Bellatrix and kissing her softly. She let her fingers explore in a way that they hadn’t before; trailing across the collarbone and between breasts before cupping her and lavishing her with kisses. Bellatrix moaned and gasped at the delicate nature of it, her head falling back and her lips parted to let out the heavy, wanton panting that made Hermione wet. 

She let her wetness coat Bellatrix’s thigh as she slid her hand lower, twirling her finger in dark curls before allowing it to brush against the trembling bud. Bellatrix’s hips bucked and Hermione teased her, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to her exposed throat as she did so. She trailed her fingers down and slowly entered Bellatrix, curling and twisting her fingers leisurely, using her thigh for extra pressure. Bellatrix moaned, bringing her head forward to look Hermione in the eyes. 

“Hermione…”

“Bella.”

“I… please, I want to come.”

“Do you love me?” Hermione asked, although she hadn’t been planning to. Her fingers stilled momentarily, surprised as she was at the words that had come from her mouth. Bellatrix whimpered and Hermione didn’t resume, suddenly invested in the answer. “You have to answer honestly. If you just say what you think I want to hear, I won’t finish you. Do you love me?”

Bellatrix’s eyes darkened; conflicted. She bit her lip, sitting up further so that she was close to Hermione. Her eyes scanned her face, looking for reassurance, or maybe to decide her answer. Hermione waited patiently, her fingers still inside Bellatrix, slick and warm from her. 

Bellatrix surprised her by leaning forward and capturing her lips in a soft kiss that lingered just long enough. 

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I love you.” Bellatrix’s hand reached up and she stroked an escaped curl away from Hermione’s face. “But I love my sister too.”

Hermione curled her fingers and ground her palm into Bellatrix, making the woman arch into her with a gasp. 

“I never asked you to only love me,” Hermione murmured, as she continued to curl and twist her fingers; eyes fixed on Bellatrix’s face. “I can share. But can she?”

She let the question hover in the air, long enough for Bellatrix’s brow to furrow and then Hermione added another finger and sent Bellatrix spiralling into a shaking state of bucking, panting and moaning. They rutted together and Hermione slid her fingers into Bellatrix’s hair at the back of her head and pulled her into a hot, panting kiss as both of them neared the edge. 

“Come for me,” Hermione murmured against Bellatrix’s lips. “Come hard for me.”

And again, Bellatrix complied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may continue this, I may not. I think I'll probably just add things where and when I feel like it. It might become part of a longer fic. It might just stay as this. I have a few ideas. But I should focus on getting ItDoN done, really.


End file.
